En Weasley och en Malfoy
by elinjohansson
Summary: Rose har aldrig tyckt om Scorpius Malfoy. Hon har alltid tyckt att han är arrogant, självisk och självupptagen. Problemet är att hennes favorit kusin, Albus, är Scorpius bästa vän. Rose vet inte om hon inbillar sig. Men det verkar som om Albus försöker para ihop henne med Scorpius. Men det skulle väl aldrig Albus göra, eller?
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Stora salen håller på att fyllas med folk när Rose Weasley stiger in. Tätt bakom henne går hennes kusin, Albus Potter, som ser mycket gladare ut än Rose. Rose sätter sig ner vid Ravenclaws bord och Albus sätter ner bland de andra Slytherin eleverna. Några minuter senare sätter sig Albus bästa vän sig ner bredvid honom med en fundersam min. Scorpius Malfoy brukar inte se fundersam ut. Han är den sortens person som kan läsa vem som helst som en öppen bok. Albus ler fortfarande åt vad som hade hänt innan han och hans två bästa vänner steg in i salen.

"Du borde kanske be om ursäkt." föreslår Albus efter en stund. Scorpius tittar förvånat upp. Albus lägger märke till att Scorpius sneglar mor Ravenclaw bordet innan han svarar.

"Vem skulle jag be om ursäkt?" mumlar han och spelar oförstående. Albus suckar och smäller till Scorpius i bakhuvudet. Scorpius blänger surt på honom och gnuggar dem ömma punkten i bakhuvudet.

"Jag ska ge dig tre ledtrådar. Ni hatar varandra, hon försökte precis sluta fred med dig och hon är min kusin." sa Albus.

"Hon kritiserade precis min insats på Quidditch planen." svarar Scorpius för att försvara sig själv.

"Hon sa att du borde ha försökt räddat alla skott så att Hufflepuff inte hade behövt skämmas lika mycket av att ha blivit slaktade." säger Albus och börjar lägga upp mat på tallriken.

"Precis, hon sa att jag inte var en tillräckligt bra vaktare." svarar Scorpius. Albus tittar på Scorpius som om han vore korkad och tar ännu en tugga av potatisen.

"Du släppte in ett mål under hela matchen. Matchen som varade i fyra timmar eftersom det tog så lång tid för Derek att fånga kvicken. Du var fantastisk, Rose är bara för envis för att någonsin erkänna det." säger Albus med munnen full av mat.

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte." muttrar Scorpius. Albus suckar och lägger en hand på sin väns axel.

"Du är min bästa vän, Scorpie." säger Albus.

"Kalla mig inte det." fräser Scorpius. Albus fortsätter som om han inte har hört.

"Så jag råder dig att be om ursäkt, innan Rose kommer till mig och klagar över vilka jag umgås med igen." Albus ler åt Scorpius och fortsätter att äta. Scorpius rör inte sin mat utan tittar bort mot Ravenclaw bordet igen. Men Rose är inte kvar.


	2. Chapter 2

Jag glömde skriva det här innan förra kapitlet, men alla karaktärer tillhör J.K Rowling förutom några som är mina.

* * *

Nästa morgon är en söndag och Scorpius vaknar av att Derek pratar i sömnen i andra delen av deras sovsal. I sängen bredvid sover Albus fortfarande och snarkar svagt. Scorpius reser sig tyst upp och klär på sig innan har lämnar sovsalen. Uppehållsrummet är nästan tomt. Han inser att klockan inte ens är nio än. Han går förbi tre morgonpigga förstaårselever och vidare mot stora salen. Han blir både besviken och lättat när han ser att Rose inte sitter vid Ravenclaw bordet. Men hennes bästa vän, Sophie Green, sitter och skrattar med sina vänner. Han går tveksamt fram, han har nästan aldrig pratat med Sophie. Men han hade en uppfattning av att hon var mycket trevligare än Rose. Han ställde sig bakom Sophie och harklade sig. Alla tjejerna slutade skratta och tittade förvånat på honom.

"Nämen tjena, Malfoy." säger Sophie och ler brett. Scorpius ler svagt tillbaka.

"Hej, Sophie. Vet du vart Rose är?" frågar han.

"Jaha, du letar efter Rose. Jag trodde nästan du kom för att flörta med mig. Men det är okej. Rose är i mer behov av en pojkvän än jag." säger Sophie och tjejerna brister ut i skratt. Scorpius rodnar och frågar sig själv varför han ens kom på tanken att försöka hitta Rose.

"Det är inte därför jag letar efter henne. Albus bad mig att ge henen en grej från honom." ljuger han. Sophie ser inte ut att tro honom.

"Så synd. Men nu när jag tänker efter så hade nog aldrig ett förhållande funkat mellan er två." skrattar hon.

"Varför inte?" frågar Scorpius. Han vet inte ens varför han frågar. Det var ju inte så att han ville vara hennes pojkvän.

"Rose hatar dig mer än vad hon hatar dåliga betyg." svarar Sophie.

"Vilket är mycket." inflikar en av de andra tjejerna.

"Tur att jag känner samma sak om henne." muttrar Scorpius och vänder sig om och börjar gå därifrån.

"Hon har quidditch träning." ropar Sophie efter honom.

Han vet inte ens varför, men han går till quidditch planen och sätter sig på läktaren för att titta på slutet av Ravenclaws träning. Rose är jagare så hon och en annan spelare kastar en klonk mellan sig samtidigt som de flyger genom luften på sina kvastar. Rose skrattar och skämtar med sina lagkamrater. Scorpius inser att hon är mer avslappnad än vad hon någonsin varit i hans sällskap. Hon brukar antingen blänga på honom eller ignorera honom när Albus tvingar dem att göra någonting alla tre tillsammans. Han hade alltid antagit att hon alltid brukade vara sådan. Men nu förstod han att det bara var runt honom. När träningen var slut och Rose började gå mot omklädningsrummet fick hon syn på honom. Hennes leende försvann och hon fortsatte att börja gå mot omklädningsrummen.

"Weasley!" ropade han men Rose skyndade sig in i tjejernas omklädningsrum. Han stannade upp och knackade på dörren. En tjej som såg alldeles för liten ut för att kunna spela quidditch öppnade dörren.

"Det här är tjejernas omklädningsrum." säger hon och tittar misstänksamt på honom.

"Jag vet. Jag vill bara prata med Weasley." svara han.

"Vem av dem?" frågar hon.

"Vänta, va?" säger Scorpius frågande.

"Dominique, Rose, Roxanne eller Lucy?"

"Rose, jag vill prata med Rose." säger han. Tjejen stänger dörren efter sig och efter en stund kommer Rose ut.

"Räcker det inte med att tjuvkika på vår träning inför matchen nästa helg. Nu kommer nu för att tjuvkika i tjejernas omklädningsrum." säger Rose och lägger armarna i kors.

"Jag ville prata med dig." mumlar han. Rose ser lite chockad ut. De har aldrig riktigt pratat förut utan att börja skrika på varandra förut.

"Vad var det du ville?" mumlar hon och sänker sina armar.

"Hur många av er finns det egentligen i Ravenclaw. Jag trodde att alla Weasley tillhörde Gryffindor och att du bara var något undantag."

"Albus tillhör Slytherin, så du menar att han inte är ett undantag." säger hon ilsket.

"Han är en Potter, inte en Weasley." svarar han

"Han är lika mycket Weasley som Potter. Förresten så är nästan hela min släkt uppdelade mellan Ravenclaw och Gryffindor. Så det är egentligen Albus som är undantaget.

"Så halva ert lag har Weasley som efternamn?" frågar Scorpius och Rose nickar till svar. De står både tysta osäkra på vad de ska säga.

"Det här är nog den längsta konversationen vi någonsin haft utan att skrika på varandra." säger Rose efter en stunds tystnad.

"Du har rätt. Du har inte ens blivit sur på mig än." säger Scorpius.

"Vad ska det betyda?" fräser Rose och hennes ögon blixtrar till.

"Jag visste väl att en konversation utan din ilska var för mycket att hoppas på." suckar Scorpius.

"Du är bara för mycket, Malfoy." skriker Rose och går tillbaka in i omklädningsrummet. Hon slänger igen dörren efter sig. Men innan dörren slår igen hör han hur Rose skriker till.

"Hur länge har ni tjuvlyssnat?" Scorpius kunde höra skratt och skrik genom dörren.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tack så mycket ni som läst. Kommentera gärna vad ni tycker eller om ni skulle få syn på ett stavfel någonstans._

* * *

Vid middagen inser Scorpius att han aldrig bad Rose om ursäkt. Istället hade han börjat fråga henne om hennes släkt. Det gick inte riktigt som han hade planerat. Albus sitter och glufsar i sig mat och är förvånansvärt lik en gris bredvid honom.

"När är nästa quidditch träning?" frågar Scorpius Albus. Albus rycker på axlarna.

"Hur skulle jag kunna veta det?" svarar Albus och ler åt några tjejer vid Gryffindor bordet. De rodnar och tittar bort. Albus äter visserligen som en gris, men ändå verkade han på något sätt få tjejerna att gilla honom. Kanske är det hans utseende eller så är det att han är Slytherins stjärnspelare. Eller så är det bara antagligen för att hans farsa är känd. Scorpius kan inte påstå att hans pappa är känd. Snarare ökänd. Man kan inte bli förvånad över att hitta något negativt om hans familj i en nyskriven historiebok.

"Du är lagkapten, har du redan glömt det?" suckar Scorpius. Albus stelnar till och svär tyst för sig själv. Scorpius skakar på huvudet åt sin ansvarslösa och glömska vän.

"Just det, hur gick det med Rose?" frågar Albus.

"Bytte du precis samtalsämne, Albus?"

"Nej, svara på min fråga nu."

"Hon förlät mig och frågade om jag ville följa med upp till hennes sovsal och göra barnförbjudna saker."

"Verkligen, det är ju fantastiskt!"

"Jag skojade, Albus. Hon är din kusin, du borde verkligen vara mer beskyddande."

"Jaha, men hur gick det?" frågar Albus. Scorpius skakar återigen på huvudet åt sin bästa vän. Trodde han verkligen att år av hat kunde förvandlas till kärlek bara för en ursäkt. Omöjligt.

"Jag bad aldrig om ursäkt. Hon började bråka och jag fick inte ens chansen." muttrar Scorpius surt.

"Det var inte bara hon som började bråka. Ni båda bråkade, skyll inte allt på henne." säger Albus.

"Jag börjar tvivla på vems sida du står på."

"Familjen kommer alltid först."

"Förrädare."

Rose suckar och tänker på sin konversation med Malfoy. Efter att hon smällt igen omklädningsrumsdörren framför hans ansikte insåg hon att hon aldrig fått höra vad hon ville säga. Rose sneglar på Scorpius som sitter snett framför henne bredvid Albus. Det ser ut som om han kämpar med att hålla sig vaken. Albus sover redan. Rose klandrar dem inte. Till och med hon brukar känna sig sömnig på trollkarlshistorian. De har man rätt att vara om man har världens tråkigaste spöke som lärare. Sophie sitter och viskar med en tjej från Slytherin som heter Claire. Rose kan aldrig låta bli att vara avundsjuk på Claire. Hon har rakt blont hår blåa ögon. Både hennes ansikte och kropp går att jämföra med mugglarnas modeller. Rose tar och snurrar en röd hårlock runt ett finger. Hon slutar med en gång när hon inser att det får hennes hår att bli ännu lockigare än vad det redan är.

"Ska ni titta på matchen på lördag?" frågar Claire. Sophie nickar ivrigt och jag himlar med ögonen.

"Jag spelar i laget, Claire." säger jag och Claire rodnar.

"Just det. Förlåt, jag glömde." säger Claire och Rose undrar om hon spelar eller, bara är korkad.

"Scorpius är en väldigt duktig vaktare. Så bli inte ledsna när ni förlorar." säger hon.

"Det är inte vi som kommer att gråta ikväll. Sökaren är den viktigaste spelaren, och alla vet att Nicole är en bättre sökare än Albus." svarar Rose och sträcker på sig. Sophie tittar på Rose som om hon vore galen. De båda vet att Nicole var värdelös på planen. Den enda anledning till att hon ens var med i laget var för att hon har en väldigt bra kvast. Sophie säger ingenting och Claire verkar inte ha särskilt bra koll på Ravenclaws lag så hon lägger inte märke till lögnen. När Rose och Sophie har lämnat klassrummet drar Sophie med Rose in bakom en rustning.

"Varför ljög du för Claire? Du vet att Albus är den bästa sökaren på skolan. Nicole är förmodligen den sämsta." utbrister Sophie.

"Claire är en bitch. Jag orkade inte höra henne skryta mer." svarar hon. Sophie börjar skratta och de går ut i korridoren igen. Hennes skratt tystnar tvärt när hon får se Albus, Scorpius och Claire stå en meter ifrån dem. På deras ansiktsuttryck förstår man att de har hört allt. Albus ler brett, antagligen för att han fick höra att han var den bästa Quidditch spelaren på skolan. Fast det visste han redan. Scorpius ser arg ut och blänger på Rose på samma sätt som hon alltid brukar blänga på honom. Men det är när Rose vänder blicken mor Claire, som hon får en klump i magen. Tårar rinner ner för Claires kinder och hennes underläpp darrar. Rose ska precis be om ursäkt när Claire vänder sig om och springer iväg. Rose tänker först springa efter men Scorpius griper tag i hennes arm.

"Vad är det för fel på dig, Weasley?" säger han och Rose har aldrig hört honom låta så kall förut. Albus leende försvinner och han tittar osäkert mellan sina bästa vänner. Rose tycker åt sig sin arm. Scorpius vänder sig om och tar upp Claires böcker från golvet och börjar gå åt samma håll som Claire sprang. Albus ger henne en ursäktande blick och går mot stora salen. När han är utom hörhåll så vänder sig Rose mot Sophie som ser lika ångerfull som Rose känner sig.

"Helvete." svär Rose. Sophie nickar instämande och de börjar gå längs korridoren.

"Vad tror du fick henne att gråta mest?" frågar Sophie.

"Menar du för att jag kallade henne en bitch eller för att du skrattade åt det?" Sophie nickar. "Antagligen både och. Dessutom hörde både Albus och Malfoy det. Det kan ju inte göra saken bättre." fortsätter hon. Sophie stannar upp och går fram och börjar slå sitt huvud i en vägg tills en lärare säger åt henne att sluta.

"Jag har så dåligt samvete." säger Sophie när de går till stora salen för att äta middag.

"Vi får be om ursäkt till henne imorgon." svarar Rose och Sophie nickar. Men vad Rose inte kan berätta är att hon mår sämre över hur sättet Malfoy tittade på henne än att hon sårade Claire


	4. Chapter 4

Tack så mycket alla ni som läser och kommentera gärna mer. De flesta karaktärer är J.K Rowlings.

* * *

Scorpius hinner ifatt Claire precis utanför Slytherins uppehållsrum. Claire möter inte Scorpius blick utan tar bara emot sina böcker när Scorpius ger dem till henne.

"Tack." viskar hon vänder sig om för att gå in i uppehållsrummet.

"Bry dig inte om vad de sa." säger Scorpius och lägger en hand på Claires axel.

"Jag vet att jag inte är en perfekt person. Men jag försöker, det gör jag verkligen." säger Claire med en svag röst.

"Du behöver inte vara perfekt. Det räcker med att bara vara dig själv." svarar Scorpius. Claire ler tacksamt och säger lösenordet. Precis innan hon går in i uppehållsrummet vänder hon sig om mot Scorpius igen.

"Krossa Ravenclaw på lördag, för min skull."

"Jag lovar." säger han och ler brett. Claire skrattar och Scorpius lägger för första gången märke till hur vacker Claire är.

På lördagsmorgonen vaknar Scorpius av hur någon skakar honom. Han försöker smälla till personen och drar täcket över huvudet igen.

"Scorpius! Vakna, vi har försovit oss." säger Albus och ruskar om Scorpius ännu en gång. Scorpius bryr sig inte om han kommer försent till någon lektion. Han är alldeles för trött för att vakna.

"Fan också. Hur lång tid är det kvar tills matchen börjar?" muttrar Derek i andra sidan sovsalen. _Helvete, matchen._ Tänker Scorpius och reser sig upp så fort att han trillar ur sängen.

"Det är tio minuter kvar." svarar Albus som försöker ta på sig sina matchkläder. Scorpius och Derek börjar också klä på sig och två minuter senare är de alla klara. De rusar mot Quidditch planen och kommer dit två minuter innan matchen ska börja. Inga i laget skäller på dem eftersom de är äldst och Albus är lagkapten. Men Scorpius ser hur lättade resten av laget blir av att deras tre stjärnspelare äntligen dök upp. När matchen drar igång flyger Scorpius snabbt till målringarna för att vakta dem från klonken. Albus flyger iväg för att leta efter kvicken. Scorpius spelar riktigt bra, trots att han inte hann äta någon frukost. Matchen går bra för Slytherin och efter tjugo minuter leder Slytherin med 50-0. Då lyckas Rose komma flygandes helt fri och kastar klonken så snabbt och Scorpius omöjligt hinner rädda den. Rose ler brett och Ravenclaws läktare brister ut i applåder och hurrarop. Rose vänder kvasten för att börja flyga tillbaka till sin planhalva när Scorpius lägger märke till att något är fel. Han tittar åt höger och ser hur Derek slår en dunkare rakt mot Rose. Rose ser den inte eftersom hon är upptagen att skrika något till en i hennes lag.

"Rose, akta!" skriker Scorpius men det är redan försent. Rose träffas av dunkaren i huvudet och hon börjar sakta falla mot marken. Albus hinner fram och fångar henne precis hon slår i marken. Scorpius ser hur sanden vid Rose huvud färgas röd, och det är inte hennes röda hår. Scorpius flyger ner och landar bredvid Albus som håller Rose i famnen.

"Rose, vakna. Snälla vakna." ber han. Scorpius har aldrig sett Albus så orolig förut. Alla på läktaren är helt tysta och flera lärare kommer nerspringandes. Scorpius ser hur Derek har landar på marken och börjar gå därifrån.

"Albus, titta." säger han och pekar på Derek. Albus tittar upp och han verkar förstå med en gång. Han lämnar över Rose till lärarna som ska ta henne till sjukhusflygeln. Albus och Scorpius springer ikapp Derek och innan Scorpius hinner reagera kastar sig Albus över Derek och brottar ner honom på marken.

"Hur kunde du?" skriker Albus och börjar slå Derek i ansiktet. Scorpius hjälper inte till, han bara står och kollar på när Derek får sitt ansikte sönderslaget. Efter en stund börjar lärarna lägga märke till slagsmålet och de skyndar sig fram och drar iväg Albus från Derek. En av lärarna börjar hela det värsta i Dereks ansikte samtidigt som en annan läxar upp Albus och ger honom en veckas kvarsittning. Ingen verkar lägga märke till Scorpius så han går bara därifrån. På vägen tillbaka ser han hur Roses lillebror, Hugo, gråter och blir tröstad av Albus lillasyster och en annan tjej som säkert också är en Weasley. Albus har flera gånger försökt lära Scorpius vilka alla hans kusiner är men Scorpius har aldrig riktigt brytt sig om att lära sig. Det händer flera gånger i månaden att någon elev kommer fram och börjar prata med Albus som om de är bästa vänner. Scorpius brukar alltid fråga Albus vem det var han pratade med. Då brukade Albus alltid titta konstigt på honom och svara, "Men det var Louis, min kusin." eller "Scorpius, jag presenterade dig för Fred för tre år sedan." Det är som om Albus uppenbarligen tror att Scorpius verkligen ska komma ihåg alla hans kusiner. Men nu verkade det som om det skulle bli en kusin mindre för Scorpius att komma ihåg namnet på. Han känner sig elak som tänker så, men varje gång han tänker på allt blod som forsade ur Rose huvud och på hur blek hennes hud var så vågar han inte tro att hon har någon chans att överleva. Men vem vet? Magi kan trots allt göra underverk. När Scorpius kommer tillbaka till slottet och ska gå in hör hann ett konstigt dunkande. Han får syn på Sophie som står och sparkar på ett träd. Hon gråter inte, men han har aldrig sett Sophie så sammanbiten och arg förut. När Scorpius kommer fram till uppehållsrummet får han syn på Derek som sitter i en fåtölj, omringad av massa andra Slytherin elever.

"Förhoppningsvis slipper vi se henne på kvasten igen." Hör Scorpius hur Derek säger.

"Jag kan inte förstå hur Albus av alla människor kunde hoppa på dig så där." säger en tjej.

"Jag trodde aldrig att han skulle försvara en från Ravenclaw så där." säger Derek.

"Men är inte Weasley hans kusin." inflikar en annan tjej.

"Vad spelar det för roll? Ens elevhem går ju framför familjen. Han borde inte ha attackerat mig. Förresten så förtjänaden den där rödhåriga tönten det." säger Derek och skrattar elakt. Då klarar inte Scorpius mer. Han går fram och ställer sig framför Derek med nävarna knutna av ilska.

"Rose förtjänade det inte. Om någon hade förtjänat att få en dunkare i huvudet så är det du." säger Scorpius och vänder sig om och går. På väg till sovsalen blir han stoppad av Claire.

"För några dagar sen försvarade du mig och idag försvarar du Weasley. Du försöker verkligen vara en riddare på en vit häst, eller hur?" frågar hon.

"Jag vet inte, Claire. Jag lovade dig att vi skulle krossa Ravenclaw. Jag lovade aldrig att vi skulle krossa deras skallben." suckar han och tränger sig förbi henne. Han orkar inte tänka mer. Han vill bara vara ifred


	5. Chapter 5

_Tack så mycket alla ni som har ätt med det! Jag hoppas att ni uppskattar det här kapitlet, trots att det inte händer så mycket. Jag lovar att det händer mer saker i nästa kapitel. _

* * *

Rose öppnar sakta ögonen och blinkar ovant mot det starka ljuset. När hennes ögon vant sig börjar hon titta sig omkring och upptäcker att hon är i sjukhusflygeln. Hon får syn på Hugo som sitter och sover på en stol bredvid hennes säng. Trots att han sover ser han väldigt utmattat ut och hon sträcker sig fram och stryker undan en röd lock från hans panna. Han öppnar ögonen och brister ut i ett brett leende när han får syn på henne.

"Rose, du är vaken!" utbrister han och kramar henne hårt.

"Hur länge har jag varit borta?" frågar hon när Hugo släpper henne.

"Tre dagar. Men första dagen var hemsk. Jag hörde hur några lärare pratade om att du kanske aldrig skulle vakna upp igen när de trodde att jag sov. Men jag visste att du inte skulle dö." säger han och tar och håller hennes hand.

"Hugo, vad var det egentligen som hände?" frågar hon med en låg röst. Hugo drar handen genom håret och undviker hennes blick.

"Hur mycket kommer du ihåg?"

"Inte så mycket. Jag kommer ihåg att vi spelade match mot Slytherin. Vi var nära att förlora. Jag lyckades göra mål, men efter det är det helt svart." svarar hon.

"Du fick en dunkare i huvudet, Rose. Derek sköt den mot dig efter att du gjorde mål." mumlar Hugo och reser sig upp. "Jag ska gå och hämta madam Pomfrey." fortsätter Hugo och lämnar rummet. Rose suckar och masserar sitt huvud. Hon hoppas att det finns någonting som kan stoppa hennes huvudvärk. Vid sidan av hennes säng på ett bord ligger det godis, kort och en blomma. Rose tar först upp blomman och läser kortet som visar sig vara från hennes kusin Lily. Rose lägger tillbaka blomman med ett leende. Hon läser igenom alla korten. De flesta korten är från hennes kusiner och resten är från hennes vänner. När hennes mage kurrar till inser hon hur hungrig hon är och hon sträcker sig efter en chokladgroda som hon äter. Några minuter efter hon har ätit upp den kommer ett plötsligt illamående och hon kastar sig över kanten av sängen och spyr ut chokladen igen. Just då kommer madam Pomfrey in. Hon trollar bort spyan och ger Rose att glas vattens som hon tacksamt tar emot.

"Hur mår du?" frågar madam Pomfrey och känner på hennes panna och bakhuvud.

"Jag har huvudvärk och jag mår illa." svarar Rose. Madam Pomfrey rynkar på pannan när hon får syn på det tomma chokladgrode paketet.

"Du åt väl inte det där?"

"Jo, jag var så hungrig när jag vaknade." mumlar Rose.

"Du borde inte äta på några timmar åtminstone. Men du kommer inte kunna behålla maten om du äter för stora portioner." säger Madam Pomfrey.

"När kan jag gå härifrån?" undrar Rose. Madam Pomfrey studerar henne med ett fundersamt uttryck.

"Du kan nog gå tillbaka till ditt uppehållsrum nu. Men du ska nog inte gå på några lektioner imorgon. Men det viktigaste av allt är att du tar det lugnt, så absolut ingen mer quidditch på minst en vecka." säger Madam Pomfrey efter en stund. Rose öppnar munnen för att protestera, aldrig att hon skulle klara av att hålla sig på marken så länge. Men madam Pomfreys blick får henne att stänga munnen igen.

När Rose går genom korridorerna tillbaka mot uppehållsrummet tittar alla efter henne och hon kan höra hur de viskar. Rose försöker hitta några av sina vänner, hon behöver uppdatering över vad det är som har hänt under dagarna som hon var borta. Efter en stund får hon syn på några av Albus kompisar, men hon ser varken Albus eller Scorpius bland dem. Men däremot står Derek med armen över en tjejs axel och hon ser väldigt nöjd ut över det. Rose sträcker på sig och går fram till dem. Derek är den första som får syn på henne. Rose vet inte om hon inbillar sig eller inte, men det ser ut som att Derek bleknar till lite när han möter hennes blick. Hon kommer ihåg att Hugo berättade att det var Derek som råkade skjuta dunkaren mot henne.

"Hej! Har ni sett Albus?" frågar hon. Slytherin eleverna tittar på varandra utan att säga något. En kille i sjätte året öppnar sin mun för att svara, men han för en blick av Derek som gör att han snabbt går därifrån utan att säga något.

"Han har kvarsittning." säger Derek efter en stunds tystnad.

"Varför skulle Albus få kvarsittning?" frågar Rose förvånat.

"Din galning till kusin attackerade mig utan anledning." säger Derek argt och pekar på sin näsa som är snedare än vanligt. Rose blänger argt på Derek för att han kallat Albus en galning.

"Han blev sur för att Derek sköt den där dunkaren mot dig." säger tjejen som Derek håller sin arm över.

"Men det var ju en olyckshändelse." mumlar Rose.

"Precis, en olyckshändelse." säger Derek och flackar med blicken. Rose vänder sig om och går därifrån. Hon kan inte förklara det, men det känns som om det var någonting som de inte berättade för henne. Dessutom verkade alla vara arga på Albus. Rose är inte särskilt förtjust i några av Albus vänner, men hon vill ändå inte att han ska förlora dem.

När Rose kommer in i uppehållsrummet sitter Sophie med en bok framför eldstaden. Rose sätter sig ner i soffan bredvid Sophie. Först verkar inte Sophie lägga märke till henne, men när hon sneglar upp för att se vem det var som satte sig bredvid henne skriker hon till och slänger iväg boken och kramar om Rose. Rose skrattar och kramar om sin bästa vän.

"Du är vaken, Rose" mumlar Sophie lättat och släpper taget om henne.

"Jag antar det. Men jag har missat alldeles för mycket skolarbete." suckar Rose och sneglar på boken som Sophie kastat på golvet.

"Oroa dig inte. Jag hjälper dig att komma ikapp." svarar Sophie.

"Tack, Sophie. Vad fick i läxa i försvar mot svartkonster?" frågar hon och pekar mot boken. Sophie tittar ogillande på den väldigt tjocka boken.

"Tjugo sidor om hur man försvarar sig mot förhäxningar och de oförlåtliga förbannelserna. Men jag har redan gett upp. Det finns ingen chans att jag kommer att lära mig allting tills imorgon." suckar Sophie och tar upp boken igen och börjar bläddra mellan sidorna.

"Tur för mig då. Jag får inte gå på lektionerna imorgon." säger Rose och Sophie tittar avundsjukt på henne.

"Då kan ju du ha roligt resten av kvällen när jag stannar här med min nya bästa vän." säger Sophie sarkastiskt och kramar om boken hårt.

"Jag ska nog leta upp Albus." säger Rose och ler åt sin bästa vän. Sophie ler tillbaka men efter några sekunder bleknar hennes leende bort.

"Jag är verkligen glad att du mår bättre. Om någonting hade hänt dig så hade inte ens madam Pomfrey kunnat fixa Dereks näsa igen." muttrar Sophie och hon får någonting svart i ögonen. Rose har aldrig sett Sophie så arg förut.

"Jag vet att det var Derek som sköt dunkaren. Men det var en olyckshändelse, klandra honom inte." svarar Rose.

"Det var ingen olyckshändelse, Rose. Derek gjorde det med flit. Han siktade verkligen på dig och det var inte ens en matchsituation. Jag kan inte mycket om quidditch, men till och med jag vet att man inte får skjuta på någon om det inte är för att förhindra att det andra laget ska göra mål. Men Derek sköt mot dig för att han var arg." säger Sophie snabbt. Rose skakar på huvudet. Visst var inte Derek den trevligaste personen, men han skulle väl inte vilja skada henne medvetet? Visserligen så verkade han inte särskilt ångerfull när hon träffade honom i korridoren. Men hon trodde att det bara var för att han ville spela kaxig.

"Jag går och letar efter Albus." mumlar Rose och börjar gå därifrån.

"Du kan inte hela tiden tänka det bästa om folk, Rose. Du kommer att bli sårad i slutändan. Det vet du." ropar Sophie efter henne. Rose tycker att det är lite komiskt eftersom det alltid är Sophie som är positiv och trevlig mot alla, hon är till och med trevlig mot Malfoy. Rose är egentligen är den som inte kan lite på folk. Rose suckar och hoppas att hennes huvudvärk ska gå över. Hon kan inte tänka när det dunkar i hennes huvud. Hon fokuserar istället på att försköka hitta Albus. Men hon hittar honom ingenstans. Hon går till stora salen, bibloteket och alla andra platser i slottet som hon vet att Albus brukar vara med sina vänner. Till slut bestämmer hon sig för att gå till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Hon vet att det egentligen är där som det är störts chans att Albus befinner sig. Det är bara det att hon har dragit ut på det så länge. Hon vill inte riskera att stöta på Derek. Hon erkänner för sig själv att hon har accepterat att det inte var en olyckshändelse. Så hon kan inte låta bli att vara lite rädd för Derek. När hon kommer fram till ingången till Slytherins uppehållsrum tar hon ett djupt andetag och väntar på att någon kommer förbi så att hon kan bli insläppt. Hon sätter sig ner på det kalla stengolvet och drar upp knäna mot bröstet. Hon lutar sitt ansikte och njuter av hut tyst det är. Eftersom det nästan inte finns någonting i fängelsehålorna förutom uppehållsrummet och klassrummet för trolldryckskonst så är det inte så många som går runt och väsnas i korridorerna. Rose blundar och lyssnar efter steg och hoppas på att hon ska slippa vänta för länge.


End file.
